


two eyes out

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, THE EYEPATCHHH COMES OFFF, mentions of body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after Niles and Leo have been seeing each other for some time, Leo is curious about what's under that eye patch</p>
            </blockquote>





	two eyes out

On nights when the moon lay low in the sky, Leo liked to watch it, staying up by the moonlight and reading.

Of course, his lover always beckoned him to come sleep. One arm curled around Leo, snuggling the smaller body to himself. He held him like he loved him. Which he did of course. Niles made sure to tell Leo how much he loved him at every opportunity, whether it be when they were making love or a gentle whisper as they were patrolling grounds. 

 

Leo thought back to the time two years ago when he told Niles he had affections for him. He had never seen such a look of surprise (other than the night when he had saved him). It wasn’t immediately happy, though. Leo had to take time to convince Niles that he was worthy of the things they both wanted. The man harbored deep scars and Leo didn’t know how much he could help him.

 

With time, in closed doors, they held hands, they kissed. Niles had asked permission. 

When they made love, Niles became more relaxed than before. Eventually their fears dissipated and Niles was able to be comfortable.

 

If they had an incredible relationship of trust built before, Leo was sure there was nothing stronger now. He trusted Niles with his mind and body.

 

Something tugged at the back of Leo’s mind. He had seen so many of Niles’ scars, never asking, only tracing them with his fingers. But the man had yet to remove his eyepatch in front of his lover. 

 

It was rude to ask, right? He didn’t want to disrespect him. It was probably something deeply private. But they had been together for long; could Niles not trust Leo?

 

Leo mulled it over for a week and a half. He didn’t want to do this in the wrong way and he certainly didn’t want to hurt Niles.

The next night they lay in bed after climaxing. Niles stroked the short blonde strands of Leo’s hair, something he came to adore. 

 

Niles was the first to break the silence.

 

“Leo”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I can tell something’s on your mind. You’ve been weird this week. What’s up”

 

“Nothing. I must be reading bad tomes”

 

Niles flipped him over and captured his lips. “You can’t convince me like that”

 

The prince let out a groan of frustration. “Niles I…..Gods why do you know me so well!”

That only elicited a cat like smirt from the darker man. “That’s my job,  _ milord” _

 

Leo frowned. This man was so beautiful, even with all his scars. He wanted to see all of him. No matter how ugly or burnt, he just wanted to see him so he could embrace him. 

 

He slowly brushed a hand up to Niles’ face, cupping a cheek. He moved his hand over to the eyepatch. Niles understood.

 

In a voice barely above a whisper, he spoke. “I only wanted to hide my ugly parts from you. As if somehow this dream of you loving me would end if you found out how hideous I truly am”

 

“Niles” Leo breathed, “my heart, my soul, they’re all yours. I just…...want to know all of you”

 

“Yes my Lord” 

 

Niles stayed positioned over Leo while he undid his eyepatch. As he faced Leo, Leo could see an empty socket sewn shut and scarred. He reached out and waited for Niles to nod in approval. With a hand on the side of his face, Leo gently brushed his hand over the tender skin. He raised his head slowly and pressed a soft kiss to the socket.

 

By the time he had pulled away, Niles was crying. Both eyes teared up. He had only seen Niles shed tears a few other times. 

 

Leo felt the height of the moment and wasn’t sure what to do. He pulled Niles closer to himself. 

 

“Niles, you’ll always be beautiful to me”

 

Niles stayed curled in Leo’s arms for some time. He promptly raised his head and reached for his eyepatch. With the accessory back on, he gave Leo a kiss. 

 

“Thank you”

 

They lay cuddled that night, arms around each other, and the moonlight spilling in. Niles didn’t have to call Leo to bed, and as always, Niles adorned his eyepatch. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this/leaving kudos oh gosh  
> you can find my twitter @l0rdleo feel free to suggest prompts


End file.
